Improvement is desired in the construction of medical specimen retrieval devices of the type utilizing a specimen bag for retrieving tissue specimens during laproscopic surgery.
In particular, what is desired is a retrieval system configured to facilitate one-handed operation of the retrieval system.
The disclosure advantageously provides a specimen retrieval system for use during laparoscopic surgery to assist in the retrieval and removal of tissue.